First Crush
by RedIvy
Summary: Hinata is checking Sakura's patients for her. What happens when it's Sasuke's turn?


"Hinata, you don't mind?" Sakura asked. Naruto wanted to take Sakura out on a date, but Sakura's hospital shift hadn't ended yet. Hinata offered since she was here, and she needed the extra hours to keep the Hokage happy.

"Of course not. Have fun!" she said, as she waved. Sakura thanked her, and walked out of the hospital, holding Naruto's hand. Hinata smiled, and got Sakura's patient list, that she had to check.

Hinata was now 18, and was a Jonin. She volunteered at the hospital, though, because she needed experience with healing people, so that she could go become an anbu black op. She had trained with her water jutsu so much, and eventually, managed to create hurricanes, and tsunami's upon her enemies. After battling hundreds of enemies over the years, Hinata was nick named, the Mistress Of the Water. Her father had wanted her back as the Hyuuga heiress, but she declined, not wanting to give up being free and having to do things that the clan wanted her to do.

She was living in an apartment complex, that was pretty good. She had given up on Naruto years ago. When him and Sakura started dating, Hinata thought they were so cute together. After a little while, she began to think of Naruto as just a really great friend. Her personality changed too. She was quiet, but not unusually quiet, and she laughed, and giggled, and hardly ever stuttered, unless she was under pressure. Hinata's appearance also changed. Her hair, instead of it's dark blue, had turned dark lavender. Instead of being up to her neck ,it was down to her waist, and wavy. She had grown up to be about Kurenai sensei's height, and stopped wearing her sweater. Now she was wearing a dark blue tank top, with a purple mini skort. She had light lavender arm bands on her arm, too.

She walked through the hall, checking in on all of Sakura's patients, asking if they needed anything and so on. Her confidence went down, after seeing the name of the last person she had to check. Sasuke Uchiha. Even now, he managed to scare her, and he wasn't even in front of her. Hinata had never talked to him, because she was always, struck to silence by his glare. She inhaled a huge breath, and opened the door.

There he was. He was sitting on the bed, reading a book. Hinata blushed. Just like when she was little and had like Naruto. But really who wouldn't blush?, she thought. Sasuke was sitting without his shirt, and was only wearing dark blue shorts. He glanced at her.

"Hi..Sasuke…Need anything?" she asked. He looked at her curiously. Hinata began to feel self conscious at being stared at.

"Hyuuga…Hinata?" he asked. She nodded. She caught the title of the book he was reading. Doing It. (That's a real book by the way) She blushed even more. His eyes pierced her. That's when she remembered what Kiba told her once.

'If he scares you, think of something that's funny, then start laughing, it'll piss him off.' Hinata wouldn't laugh, she'd just think of something. Something to distract her. That's when she remembered…Sasuke's hair always reminded her of something. It was on the tip off her tongue. What was it?

"What are you-" Sasuke started, but was cut off, as Hinata exclaimed,

"Duck butt!!!" She turned even redder. Sasuke glared.

"What did you say?" She gulped and said,

"Nothing. It was stupid." He glared at her.

"You asked me before if I needed anything. I want a Dr. Pepper, from the vending machine." he said, and the threw her two quarters, which she amazingly caught. As she pressed the buttons on the vending machine, she blushed furiously. I can't believe I said it out loud, Hinata thought embarrassed. She grabbed the Dr. Pepper and walked back to Sasuke's room. She opened the door again, and this time he was sitting in one of the chairs, people who visit would usually sit in. She walked up to him, and gave him the Dr. Pepper.

"Anything else?" she asked. He patted the seat next to him. She blinked. Did he want her to sit next to him?

"Sit." he basically commanded. Apparently, that was a yes.

"Uh.. I have to go um.." Hinata tried to think of something.

"Don't you come to the hospital, around this time?" Sasuke asked.

"Y-yeah….But I um.." Hinata started.

"You usually just go around watching people heal other people, so why not stay with me. After I'm a patient." Sasuke said. Why is he doing this, Hinata wondered, as she reluctantly took the seat. They sat there in silence for a few minutes, awkward silence.

"Umm…Why are you here? You seem fine." Hinata asked him. He did seem fine. He didn't seem sick or anything, and it couldn't be a wound. His shirt was off, and there wasn't a scratch on him, and from what Hinata could tell, there wasn't anything wrong with his legs.

"Hokage just wanted to make sure I was ok. She said something about fatigue." Sasuke said, as he opened the Dr. Pepper.

"Oh. Well, it's true. If your tired, and your in a battle, something really bad cou-" Hinata started, but Sasuke cut her off.

"Hyuuga, do you really think I'm an idiot?" Sasuke asked, daring her to answer. Hinata shook her head 'no'.

"Where's Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"She went out with Naruto." Hinata said.

"Hmm…So you still like him?" he asked. Hinata looked at him shocked.

"Was it that obvious?" she asked. He smirked and nodded. She sighed.

"No, I stopped like him a few years ago." Hinata replied.

"Ah. You're with the dog then?" Sasuke asked. Hinata looked at him confused.

"Kiba." he said. Hinata shook her head sadly.

"You like him?" Sasuke asked.

"No…He just…kind of.." Hinata tried to speak, but couldn't think of how to say it.

"I see. He likes you, but you don't like him. He confessed, and you declined." Sasuke said. Hinata looked at him amazed. Was he there, she wondered.

"Wait a minute. Why all the questions?" she asked him, curiously. He shrugged.

"Fine. My turn. Who are you dating?" Hinata asked.

"Heh. Very forward, aren't we Hyuuga." he said, smirking even more.

"I answered all of your questions, it's only fair." Hinata said. He sighed.

"No one." He replied. This didn't really surprise Hinata. Sasuke was too….. Scary in her opinion for anyone to be with.

"Um… Do you….Got it… Do you have a crush on anyone?" Hinata asked. This one caught him by surprise, she could tell because his eyes opened a little bit more. She smiled in triumph.

"I think I do. It's my first one too." he replied. This surprised her. She hadn't expected him to answer.

"Your first crush? That's so cute!!!" Hinata said, happy that scary Sasuke had a crush. He glared at her.

"Wh-What?" Hinata asked, hating the scary Sasuke glare.

" Cute? Did you just…Cute?" Sasuke said, confusing Hinata even more.

"I'm…I'm sorry?" Hinata asked. He shook his head.

"Well, are you still gonna answer questions?" Hinata asked. He sighed. She decided that was a yes.

"Who is she?" Hinata asked. Sasuke smirked. He used his hand, to beckon her closer, like he was going to tell her a secret.

"There's no one here to hear you." Hinata said. He smirked again, making it clear, that she wouldn't get to know unless she came closer. Hinata sighed, and came closer.

"The girl I like…" Sasuke said to low for her to hear, so she had to move closer, and as she did that, she saw him smirk. Before Hinata knew it she was pulled from her chair, onto his lap, with his hands trapping her so she couldn't get out. Her entire body quickly turned warm, as she blushed.

"W-what are you d-doing?" Hinata asked, trying not to look at Sasuke. She heard him go 'heh'. That's when she looked at him. He smiled at her. Not a smirk, an actual sincere smile. Hinata felt her stomach start up it's butterflies.

"The girl I like…is you." was the last thing Sasuke whispered to her, before his lips came crashing down onto hers.


End file.
